


Magical Hands

by KinkGoblinQueen



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, khadgars hands working magic in more than one way, mentions of nudity, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkGoblinQueen/pseuds/KinkGoblinQueen
Summary: “Khad, your hands are magical in more ways than I thought.”





	Magical Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammer or spelling mistakes are my own.

It was already dark outside when Anduin finally made his way back to his room in the keep. He was exhausted and his muscles were sore after a week long mission. When he entered his chambers the warrior was surprised to find Khadgar sitting by the lit fireplace, reading a book. Beside him, a few feet away, the tub was filled with steaming hot water. Once he closed the door behind him, the young mage noticed him and a smile formed on his lips. He put his book aside and got up from where he was sitting on some furs in front of the fire. “Welcome back, Anduin.” he greeted the older man as the latter started to shed his armor while mumbling a greeting back.

Anduin couldn't help himself as he winced every now and then while ridding himself from the metal strapped to his body, which Khadgar – of course – noticed and frowned. The younger man stepped forward and started helping the warrior who was too exhausted to really protest. The help was actually quite welcome at the moment. He couldn't hold a comment back though, when Khadgar helped shedding his breeches. “As much as I am fluttered I am too tired for any exciting activities” he joked which earned him a huff from the other man. “I am not trying to bed you, Lion, so get your mind out of the gutter for now. You'll bath and then I'll help you with your sore muscles.” the mage stated and pulled the breeches down and the blue-eyed man stepped out of them. When the warrior was bare he climbed into the heavenly hot tub, letting out of pleased groan.

Khadgar took a stool and set down behind Anduin and helped him wash the long locks. They were surprisingly soft once all the dirt, sweat and road dust were out of it. He took his time to make sure he got all the grime out before moving on to gently wash the broad expanse of the other man's back and shoulders. The warrior let out a soft hiss when Khadgar's hands moved over the knotted muscles, but was glad for the help and to get the week's worth of dirt off his body. The hot water as well as the mages hands felt heavenly.

Anduin stayed in the tub and soaked for a while longer once his skin was clean again.

When the water started cooling he got out, dried himself off and wrapped a dry towel around his hips. Suddenly Khadgar was behind him and gently but firmly pushed the slightly taller man towards the bed.

“Lay down on your front. Please” the brown eyes man instructed and Anduin simply obeyed. The blue eyed soldier lay down as instructed and waited patiently. Meanwhile Khadgar went to his bag and pulled out a bottle of a mostly clear, slightly sluggish liquid. With that in hand he joined the other by the bed once more, where he climbed onto the bed and straddled Anduin's hips, but keeping most of his weight on his knees and shins. “Khadgar? What are you-?” he older man started but said mage cut him off. “Trying to ease your discomfort, now hush up and relax.” he told the mostly bare man and pulled the stopper from the bottle he had fetched. The liquid turned out to be a pleasantly scented oil.

He poured a generous among of it onto his palm, set the bottle aside and warmed the oil in his hands. Once he was satisfied with it he gently lay his warm slick hands against the broad back. The tanned skin jumped under his palms but the warrior voiced no protest or asked him to stop.

Slowly he started moving his hands rubbing them firmly over the sore back, working out all the knots he could find. Anduin hissed and groaned in discomfort at first but those sounds soon turned to pleased little noises as he felt the tension ease. “By the light, you are good at this” the warrior hummed in a low voice. Khadgar only gave an unseen smile and a small hum in response and continued on loosening the already relaxing muscles further, slick hands gliding over the strong back and along the spine.

Over the cause of the next twenty minutes Anduin relaxed completely onto the mattress and into the younger man's hands, letting out quiet and happy hum. The warrior eyes were already half closed when Khadgar worked on the last knots in his upper back. He couldn't help but leaving little kisses all over the exposed skin.

For a few more minutes the mage worked Anduin's muscles before he got off the other man and sat on the bed beside him. “Khad, your hands are magical in more ways than I thought.” Anduin muttered drowsily and sluggishly turned onto his side and towards Khadgar who was grinning down at him. The warrior gestured the younger man to come down to him. The mage complied the unspoken request, lay down beside the totally relaxed man and snuggled close, laying a small kiss on the beard covered jaw, making the older man almost purr. ”Thank you, spell-chucker” he mumbled sleepily. “My pleasure, Lion”


End file.
